Sweet Dreams,Petey
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: Jimmy is supposed to meet up with Pete,but when he does not show Pete is caught in a storm.Pete has always been scared of thunderstorms.When he ends up hiding in the lighthouse for the night he is surprised to find he is not alone...Pete x Gary SLASH,YAOI


Sweet Dreams,Petey

**Pairing: Pete x Gary**

**Author: Violet Beatrice Baudelaire**

**Rating: M for Gary swearing once and even then it's a mild swear but I thought I had better be safe.**

**Warnings: Slash, although if you did not like that you wouldn't be here right? ;)**

**My Music Muse: The hauntingly beautiful Playground Love by Air**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Rockstar owns all characters associated with Bully. I am just playing around with these characters I love, and will put them back when I finish playing with them **

**Additional A/N: I wrote this because I love Pete x Gary, and I read so many great ones I just wanted to add my own not-so-great story. Also I hope that people will write more/update their stories for the Bully fandom, which has not had a lot of activity lately.**

The beach was practically empty, with just Pete and an old drunk hobo around. Pete sighed as he waited for Jimmy to show up. He felt cold and the sky was an ominous shade of gray. Glancing at his watch Pete saw he had been waiting for his stocky ginger haired friend for an hour. Jimmy was often late when they made plans to meet up. Either Jimmy was busy or worse he had forgotten he was meant to meet Pete. Pete was tired of waiting. Plus now he had a problem. He had broken curfew and he had to figure out how to sneak back into school without getting caught by the preps.

Then rain started to fall. At first it was just a drizzle but it quickly turned into a heavy downpour. As he made a futile attempt to stop himself getting drenched by the rain, he heard the low rumbling of thunder. Pete had been terrified of thunderstorms since he was a little boy. He looked around wildly and his eyes settled on the lighthouse in the distance. He had to get out of the storm, and it was the closest shelter he could find. As he ran there he figured he might as well just stay the night. That way he could avoid the preps altogether, if he came back in the morning at the right time. If Jimmy could do it, so could Pete. At least, he hoped so.

Pete felt a lot better once he was in the lighthouse. There was only one light working because someone had smashed all the others, which made the room appear to be almost dark. Looking around he shook his head. The place was a terrible mess thanks to Jimmy and his hands itched with the need to start tidying up. He was the type of person more comfortable in a clean environment. His own room was probably the neatest in the boys' dorm. Pete went over to the bed and sat down.

He was uncomfortable in his wet clothes but just after he took his shoes off and got ready to start undressing a flash of lightning illuminated the gloomy room. He already felt uneasy, and this was too much for him to take. So Pete dove into the bed and yanked the cover up over himself, hiding away. When he felt a heavy weight settle on top of him Pete screamed in shock, although it was muffled by the cover. The cover was pulled back and Pete made out a shadowy hooded figure, but he could not see who it was. Before he could even attempt to sit up his hands were grabbed and he was pinned to the bed. He heard a low, cruel laugh that sounded familiar.

Pete was scared and it took a while for him to gather up the courage to talk. "Who...Who are you? What do you want?"

"Petey, I'm hurt. You don't remember _me_? Your best friend?" The figure leaned forward, pulling back the hood on his jacket to reveal messy brown hair that flopped over cold dark brown eyes set in a familiar face.

Pete was stunned. No. No. It couldn't be Gary. Gary was locked up in Happy Volts. Pete often dreamt of Gary since his confinement at the asylum. Mostly the dreams were pleasant, although there had been the odd nightmare or two. It was strange that he missed Gary so much yet dreaded the thought of seeing him again.

"Gary?"

"You like this don't you femme boy?" The taller boy leaned in even closer and licked the side of Pete's face, smirking when he heard Pete gasp in shock.

"Get off me you jerk!" Pete struggled trying to get free but it was useless. Gary had always been stronger than him. The truth was that he _did_ enjoy Gary being on top of him, but there was no way he would tell Gary that. Pete did not want Gary to know he liked him in that way. The smaller boy squirmed, uncomfortable with his position under Gary.

"Ask me nicely and then _maybe_ I'll let you go"

"Please Gary...?"

Pete was surprised when the dark haired boy released his hold and moved back so Pete could sit up. Normally it would have taken a lot more begging.

"Did...Did you run away?" Pete asked.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Would _I_ do something like that?"

"Yes" Was Pete's prompt reply.

"No, that would be stupid._ Think_, Petey, _think_. If I escaped, they might find me and drag me back to that hellhole. No, I was released early on good behavior. One of the conditions of my release is that I have to go back to school. Bullworth had better get ready for my return..."

"You can't. Dr Crabblesnitch expelled you!" Pete exclaimed, feeling a strange mixture of apprehension and excitement hearing that Gary was coming back.

"My grandfather just made a _very _generous donation to Bullworth Academy. That old coot Crabblesnitch couldn't wait to get his greedy hands on it" Gary laughed but it seemed hollow.

The taller boy brushed his hair back from his face with his hand. He had clearly not had a haircut in a while and Pete had the strangest urge to run his fingers through Gary's hair. Instead he asked a question he had been wondering about since he first saw Gary. "How did you even know I was here?"

"Oh, poor misguided femme boy. Don't think I was wasting _my_ time and effort to stalk _you_. Actually I was just taking a nice stroll around town when I saw you running for the lighthouse"

"You didn't have to scare me like that"

"I couldn't resist it Petey. I think the highlight for me was when you screamed like a little girl" Gary nudged Pete, his elbow jabbing into Pete's side making him jump. "So are you Jimmy's bitch now?"

Pete stared at Gary wide eyed. "WHAT?"

Gary sneered at Pete. "Not that it matters. You belong to me, and I'm gonna make sure the hobbit knows it. You need me around"

"I'm not his...Why the hell would you say that? And you don't own me" Pete glared fiercely at Gary although he knew it would not affect the taller boy at all.

"Whatever" Gary shrugged. He rested a hand on Pete's shoulder and a half smile appeared on his face when he felt Pete become tense. "You might not want to admit it, but you know it's true"

Both boys locked eyes, soft green meeting intense brown. Silence fell as they stared at each other. Pete eventually looked away, biting his lip. Gary was right, in some weird twisted way Pete did need him, and he knew it would be the same if Pete He had been lonely without Gary around, he actually missed the times Gary had tormented him.

"Why didn't you let me visit you? Did you even read the letters I sent?" Pete questioned.

"I threw your letters in the trash"

Pete's face fell and he twisted away from Gary's hold. It hurt to hear that. Pete had not thought Gary would be so cruel as to just get rid of his letters without even looking at them first. He had written one every week, with a drawing attached. Pete had tried his best to make the letters interesting. Although that was hard seeing as exciting things rarely happened to him. So he mostly wrote about what was happening at Bullworth with the other students and the teachers. He had never dared to tell Gary his feelings, but he had tried to show that he cared. He had not thought anyone else would have bothered contacting Gary after his confinement at Happy Volts apart from his family, and they would not be much support. Gary rarely talked about his home life but Pete knew Gary's dad was in prison. His grandfather was a decrepit soulless bore according to Gary. Although Pete could not judge Gary's mom as he knew nothing about her.

Pete shoved Gary as hard as he could. "You're a selfish jerk. I don't know why I even try to-" Pete bit his lip and turned away as he felt hot tears pooling in his eyes. He angrily wiped the tears away with the back of his hands but more came and he sniffled as he tried to hold back his sobs.

"Petey? Are you seriously crying?" Gary shook his head.

Pete made no reply and Gary sighed heavily with the air of a martyr as he grabbed Pete's arm. Gary pulled him closer then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "You're such a baby"

Pete froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Gary had never held him close. Not like this. In the past Gary had sometimes slung an arm around Pete's shoulder as they talked, but that had been the closest to non-violent contact that Pete had gotten. Still, this was likely a rare opportunity and Pete was determined to take advantage of it. Pressed up against Gary's chest, Pete was enveloped with Gary's scent, a heady mixture of soap, musky cologne and something that was uniquely Gary.

"I hope you know the only reason I'm doing this is because you were so pathetic. I _pity_ you, femme boy. That's all this is" Gary whispered in Pete's ear as he absently rubbed circles on Pete's back.

Even Gary's malicious comments did little to penetrate the deep glow of contentment Pete was feeling as he locked his arms around Gary's waist. All good things had to come to an end though and it was not long before Gary pushed Pete away.

"That never happened" Gary growled.

"And neither did this…" His lips curved into a wicked grin as he leaned over and slammed his mouth against Pete's with extreme force. The kiss was fast paced, intense and sloppy. One of Gary's hands went up to Pete's hair where he entangled his fingers in the short silky strands, his other hand holding Pete's neck in a grip so tight it was likely to bruise. Pete could not believe it was actually happening. Gary was kissing him. Although it was not the slow romantic sweet kiss he had dreamed about, it was still perfect simply because Gary was the one kissing him. Pete had just started to respond to the kiss when Gary pulled away, leaving Pete feeling disappointed.

Gary leered at Pete, causing the smaller boy to blush. "Trust me femme boy, you're gonna love this" He fisted his hand in Pete's hair and yanked his head back, dropping a light kiss onto Pete's neck.

"Gary, don't…" Pete's weak protest trailed off as Gary started sucking on his pulse point and he groaned. He knew what Gary was going to do but at that moment he could bring himself to care. Gary sunk his teeth into Pete's neck and bit him, causing Pete to wince. The pain mingled with the pleasure as Gary continued to suck on Pete's neck. When he finally stopped he eyed the mark he had made with satisfaction. Pete tentatively touched the spot where Gary had bitten him, and it was sore. It was also visible above the collar of Pete's shirt, and he was sure Gary had done it on purpose.

"Gary, what did you do? How am I gonna cover this up?" Pete complained.

"You could have stopped me" Gary smirked as he tugged on the hem of Pete's jumper. "Raise your arms" He ordered.

Pete obeyed because it was easier than arguing and besides he did need to get out of his wet clothes. Gary pulled his jumper off and tossed it onto the floor, ignoring Pete when he started whining about how dusty the floor was. He moved onto Pete's shirt, nimble fingers quickly unbuttoning it then the shirt went in the same direction as the jumper. He had his hands on Pete's undershirt when Pete put his hand on top of Gary's to stop him from continuing.

"It's ok. I can do this myself"

Gary rolled his eyes and smacked Pete's hand away. "Aw, is little Petey getting shy?" He mocked Pete as he ripped away the undershirt leaving Pete's chest bare.

"Shut up, Gary" Pete mumbled, his face feeling hot as Gary casually looked him up and down with a glint in his dark eyes. He shivered involuntarily when a draft swept through the room. Gary's hand grazed across Pete's arm. "Your skin is like ice, Petey. You idiot, why didn't you at least think to take a jacket outside?"

"I didn't know it was gonna rain"

"Whatever. You're probably gonna catch a cold. And worse, I'll get it too" Gary grumbled as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket.

"I gotta get some sleep" Gary threw back the cover and then lay down, propping his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. After a while he grew annoyed as Pete just sat there like a statue. "Well what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

"You mean we can…share?" Pete asked.

"Just get in the damn bed already" Gary ordered, turning his head to scowl at Pete. Pete obeyed, leaving about a foot of space between him and Gary. Gary yawned and shifted around in the bed until he was pressed up against Pete, who smiled as Gary looped an arm around him.

"We're not snuggling alright? I'm just sharing body heat so you don't freeze to death"

"Um, Gary?"

"What?"

"Thanks, I-"

"Shut up femme boy. Go to sleep"

Pete opened his mouth as if to say something else, but then he bit his lip and nodded. Silence fell and soon Pete's eyes drifted shut.

Gary waited until Pete's breathing had settled into an even rhythm and then he dropped a kiss onto the top of the smaller boy's head.

"Sweet dreams, Petey" Gary murmured.

**So there you have it. My first Gary x Pete oneshot. You know what you should do now. You should go click on that little review button. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? XD Thanks for taking the time to read this story :) **


End file.
